Denying
by waterrain
Summary: Serbia pretends to be disgusted by Russia's outfit and tries to keep his desires of wanting Russia locked away, but it was diffult for that outfit was tempting him a lot. After all Russia is normally all covered up and Serbia was unprepared.


_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. This is in Serbia's View and I know that so far there has not been a Hetalia Serbia. Anyway in this FanFIc Serbia is a male and stuff._

_**Denying**_

_**By Waterrain**_

_**The only male Nation I have ever felt connected or attracted to was Russia. He does not know and there is no way I shall ever tell him. **_

"Russia." I said calmly and his long tan coat was hanging on one of my chairs along with having his pipe laying on the seat cushion.

"Da?" Russia asked me calmly, my cheeks felt warm, and I forced myself not to stare at him. Even though the sight was of him being in a short dress that has a small print of his flag all around it, I could see a bit of his red panties, and he just looked at me curiously with wide eyes.

"What is with that disgusting outfit?" I managed to ask flatly and Russia blinked at me for a moment. His lips were slightly parted, he glanced down at his dress, and then looked at me with innocent violet eyes.

"Oh, I nearly forgot about this outfit. America is hosting a part and written on my invite was that everyone must cross dress, da."

My eyes widened in shock for the invite I received did not say anything about cross dressing and Russia handed me the invite America had sent him.

_Hey, Russia. You are invited to my awesome party and everyone is going. Oh, Everyone has to cross dress. It is really hot here and all the dudes have to wear super short dress plus wear small prints of their flag all over their outfit._

_From America_

"Russia, He lied to you."

I told him bluntly, Russia's eyes darkened, and his lips curled up in a twisted smile.

"So he wished to humiliate me. No matter I shall go in this outfit and use my small pipe of justice on him. Hopefully his blood will not stain my pipe."

He bent slightly to grab his small pipe from the cushion and I couldn't help noticing those red panties along with those long firm looking legs. His legs pale from always wearing such long and covering outfits. I bite down harshly on my lips, my face was blank, and forced the blush away.

"Russia the other Nations might take photos."

Those violet eyes were calm, he was smiling innocently, and I stood still as Russia walked closer to me.

"I would crush their cameras, Serbia. I do not really like photos being taken when I do not wish it."

His lips were curled up, violet eyes dark, and he tilted his head at me.

"I will be alright, da."

"Why go when the other Nations either feel hate towards you or so afraid they can't speak or wish you dead, Russia?"

Russia smiled softly at me and he was so close to me. His presence was there so clearly, I could smell his natural scent, and my cheeks felt hot, but I managed to force it away before he noticed.

"Serbia in the end they will become one with me and I'm very patient. I'm just humoring them, lulling them into a false sense of security, and that is when I strike."

He whispered darkly into my right ear, his breath was cold, and I grabbed his hips pulling him close to me. Russia blinked his violet eyes, he tilted his head, and I had him against the wall.

"Russia, Don't whisper in my ear. It is annoying."

I told him coldly, he merely smiled innocently, and my hands were still on his hips. Whenever Russia whispers into my ear and his body being so near. It makes me desire something that is forbidden and wrong.

"I wanted to get my point across, da. Sounded very scary?"

His tone of voice was calm, smooth, and amused. I glared briefly at him, my hands on their own wandered down to Russia's thighs, and he looked at me with confusion.

"Do you have the tiny symbol on the left side on the front of your red panties?"

I quickly lifted up his the bottom of his short dress and smiled faintly for I correct. On the left side was the golden hammer and sickle along with a gold-bordered star.

"If they saw this Russia…I don't think that even they would be stupid enough to be lulled into a false sense of security. I think everyone would panic."

One of my hands felt Russia's left leg and there was no reaction. His leg felt soft, but yet firm and I could barely control myself. It felt nice, cold, and my hand went on feeling without remorse for several minutes. He made no sounds, still standing up straight against the wall, and there was no reaction from him.

"Serbia, If you were any other Nation. My pipe would be stained with blood for some reason, da."

His voice sounded innocent and soft. I moved my hand away from his right leg along with letting go of the bottom of his short dress and managed to compose myself.

"Just seeing if your legs had muscles or if it was fat, Russia."

He nodded and then looked at me with those violet eyes.

"I should be leaving now."

"You really should change your panties, Russia. Since more than likely France will be there."

Russia blinked at me and I sighed to myself.

"I will let you borrow a pair of blue boxers, Russia. Better off with boxers than risking them see your communist panties."

His cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and I felt amused at the sight of Russia blushing.

"I got a little carried away, da. I forgot for a moment on how they would react and it would make things difficult to lull them into a false sense of security."

I handed him a pair of blue boxers, he slipped off his panties, and replaced them with a pair of my boxers.

"Serbia, Are you going to America's party?"

Russia asked me curiously and I shook my head calmly.

"No. I would more than likely punch him."

I stated bluntly and it was true for America's words toward Russia really pisses me off. I noticed Russia's lips curl up in amusement, he smiled at me softly, and then had a hand on my right shoulder.

"I plan on using my small pipe of justice on him, da. So it is best for you to stay here for the party will more than likely be quite overwhelming."

Russia put on his long tan coat, he tilted his head towards me, and smiled calmly. I managed to remain calm and relaxed.

"Be safe, Russia."

"I'm Russia and I will be fine. Have a nice day, Serbia."

Just like that he walked away and I closed my door. I slumped down, my cheeks were burning, and I could still remember my hands being on Russia's leg feeling carelessly. I clenched my fists, shook my head, and silently cursed myself for wanting to do more than touch his leg. I lied to him about checking to see if his leg had muscles and he believed me.

I wanted to take and touch him even though it would be wrong in several ways. Of course I doubt Russia would agree to do such things, he would more than likely push me away, and leave without a word.

I stood up sighing and decided to take a cold shower.

**Russia wouldn't be able to understand. Hell I don't even understand why I even feel this way towards him. This longing and wanting to have him completely. I have felt this way towards Russia ever since I met him and still it confuses me. I wonder daily to myself as to Why do I feel like this towards a male Nation? Most of my people are against homosexuality more so than Russia's people. It makes no sense, but yet it does for some reason.**

_Please Review and Thank You. _

_Thank you ZoraUProlece for your review has been enlightening and now I know something new.  
_


End file.
